Changing Everything
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: John Cena beat Big Show and on Monday beat John Laurinaitis. Now he wants to celebrate with his girl who is waiting for him at the hotel with a surprise. What she doesn't know is John has a surprise of his own. One shot... please R&R I don't own John Cena i wish i did XD or anything to do with the WWE. This is just a fan story.


John was on his way to the hotel from the arena, he was grinning from ear to ear. He was so glad he didn't get fired from WWE. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and celebrate with the love of his life and give her another surprise that she had no idea about.

Devan, John's girlfriend, just heard that John beat Laurinaitis in a handy cap match and had everything planed for there celebration. Candles, wine the hole nine yards except for one thing, John. She was sitting on the bed in a strapless black dress that was tight fitting but also easy to be removed. She had a strapless bra on as well and for John's enjoyment no panties. This would be a wonderful night for both of them. She just had to patiently wait on him to get back.

John finally arrived at the hotel and got up stairs as fast as possible. He had everything planed, the ring was in his pocket and he was set. He was going to propose tonight since he was in such a great mood and hopefully so was Devan. He got off the elevator after signing 2 autographs in the lobby for some fans that happen to be down there at the time. The closer he got to the room the more nervous he got. He got the room key out of his pocket and slowly put in the door. It clicked and unlocked, he turned the door knob and quietly went in. He didn't want to make any noise just in case Devan was a sleep, she was. He quietly closed and locked the door then walked over to Devan. He sat beside his sleeping beauty and kissed her check. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw John's smiling face. She jumped up and jumped into his arms. He healed on to her tightly then kissed her. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You did it!" Devan said as she looked at John and smiled.

"I told you." John said smiling.

"True...I didn't mean to fall asleep baby I was tired..." Devan said looking at John.

"It's okay..."He said smiling. He kissed her again then he felt Devan's hand in his pocket. Devan took the box out of his pocket, broke the kiss and looked at John.

"What's this John?" Devan asked smiling as she broke loose from Johns death grip and sat on the bed. She slowly opened the small box. She gasped when she saw what was in it.

John got on the floor in front of Devan and got on one knee. "Devan we've been through a lot since we started dating, you became a WWE Diva and I beat the Big Show. I want our relationship to be more than just dating I want you to be my wife. Devan Malone will you marry me?"

Devan looked down at John then back at the ring. Tears started to form in her eyes then fall on to her checks. She couldn't believe he loved her this much. She put the ring on the bed beside her and put both of her hands on John's face and smiled while looking him deeply in the eyes. "Yes John! Of course I will marry you!" John smiled and kissed her. He broke the kiss, grabbed the ring and put it on her left hand. Devan couldn't believe she was going to be marry to one of the greatest guys in the world.

Now it was time for the two to get down to business. John stood up and Devan watched him as he pulled his shirt off. It almost looked like he was about to get into the ring but he wasn't. He looked at Devan and smiled as he walked over to her moved her to the middle of the bed and got on top of her. He unzipped her dress and slide it off of her. When he saw she wasn't wearing any panties that made his grin get even wider.

"I did that just for you baby..." Devan said smiling at John. She reached up and undid his belt and shorts. She pulled them down along with his boxers. He stood up and pulled them off the rest off the way and then climbed back on top of Devan. He undid her bra and tossed it on to the floor. They where both bare and it was time to go to the land of no return, which both John and Devan loved it when they went this far its rare when they do this but it wont be after they get married.

John started to kiss up and down Devan's soft neck while he was massaging her breasts with his hands. Devan couldn't help but moan with every breath she took. He quit everything and looked at her he was now ready to feel some of this pleasure that he was giving Devan. He placed the tip of his cock at Devan's entrance he slowly started to enter her. She was so tight around him but she was also wet and he loved that. He started to slowly pump in and out of her.

"Faster, John Faster!" Devan moaned as she ready for him to get faster and harder. He did as she said and started to get faster and harder. "Oh...yes...John!" Devan moaned trying not to be to loud.

"Don't be shy baby...scream for me..." John said still going with his hard, fast thrusts.

"Not here, were in a hotel..."

"There's no one around no one else on this floor but us...come on baby scream..." John said as he lowered down and whispered into her ear.

She finally broke loose and just screamed, John's name over and over. She couldn't hold back any longer. Her climax was close and so was Johns but they just keep at until they couldn't any more. John's climax hit him hard and he collapsed on top of Devan but didn't crush her small frame. He laid beside her and wrapped his big muscular arms around her. He could feel her heart beating fast as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you John..."

"I love you to Devan... I love you to..."

They both were happy and content. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

They had, had sex before but never like this. They only had it only on special occasions but the day they say "I do" all that will all change. This was the best so far for the two and they would share many more moments like this when they were married.


End file.
